His Father
by DaddyDames
Summary: Travis has had some problems. It isn't new, but he could sure use a friend. Sally Face seems like his best option, but that is certainly personal opinion. This is Travis x Sally Face. It will mostly be fluff, but if you want I can write smut. You bloody Heathens. Officially under construction
1. The Letter

The only thing Travis could think was why. Why had he gone up to the one person he didn't want to hurt, and punched him in the face? Guilt plumed into his stomach. _All you did was punch a fag. It is what her deserved. What you deserve, you piece of filth, _his mind taunted him. Travis threw his bologna into the garbage and stormed into the bathroom. His fingers itched to grab his knife and go hunting, but all he could do before the period ended was write. A blur of words rushed down to meet the paper grasped in his hands. Frustrated, he threw the paper as far as he could. _The boy you love is still in your head. Sinner. Disgusting._ His back stiffened and his nerves pricked as the door clanged against the fading wallpaper of the bathroom. Tears and snot streamed down his face while Travis clamped a hand over his mouth. The crinkling of paper quickly caught his attention as fear coiled into his muscles. It wormed its way into his lungs, his heart, the eventually his brain. All he could do is hope to God that the person intruding would just leave. He was so focused on the other leaving he let out a sniffle.

Feet taped over to his stall door and stopped in front of it. A soothing voice echoed through the room. Travis's anxiety spiked as he blandly answered with harsh insults. His mind raced until it clung to one thought, _Sally Face._ That was the guy that found him?! Travis openly gaped, for once appreciating not being able to see those beautiful eyes. _Faggot. Stop it, sinner. You are going to hell._ Sal's question about his father made Travis start backwards, almost falling over. "Just because my father is a pastor, doesn't mean I.."

Travis's mouth talked for him. In truth, his father is his end all, be all. He was so afraid of what his father might do if he..._What? Found out you are the gayest person in this school, besides Todd and his outside fag, Neil? That you harbor disgusting filth that not even the most desperate pig would sniff? That Sally's pretty face doesn't make you puke, but instead whine like a little bitch about how unobtainable he is? You waste of space. _Sal's words broke through his inner turmoil, "You know, we don't have to be enemies, right?"

The blonde boy's jaw dropped. His thoughts turned into garbled phrases he could barely comprehend. His hands raked through his hair, pulling out a few golden strands. The bruise on his eye pulsed as he desperately rubbed away the tears. Not enemies? Random strung together apologies stuttered through his lips; his mind in overdrive. One final thought pushed its way into his monkey brain, "Don't tell anyone about this or you're dead!"

Shit! Go back! "I mean...please don't tell anyone about this."

Sal seemed to bobble for a second before he left, as did a sigh from Travis. The blonde wiped his eyes and shuffled out of the stall. He actually counted the seconds before he decided it would be safe for him to leave again. _Weakling. Your father will never want you. He will punish you for not handing out fliers. You'll be subject to his 'experiments' again. _Travis's hands started to shake as he moved towards his locker. He shoved his chemistry and math textbooks away, slamming the door into the metal frame. He could feel Larry's and Ash's eyes on his back, scathing him. _You deserve it. Look at what you did to their homo friend._ Regret swelled in his throat as he caught the eye of Larry. He could see the anger raise in shoulders, shifting into a protective stance over Sal. Dejected, Travis looked away and staggered off to literature.

Near the end of the day, Travis saw Sal by his locker, alone. He walked up to Sally timidly, a mouse into the vision of a cat. Sal glanced up at the tired looking boy with empathy. Travis took a deep breath and said, "Listen, Sally f-face, if your offer still stands, I could use some help in math. You seem okay at it, and…"

The rest of the sentence faded as Sal visibly perked up. Travis tried not to look hopeful as Sal stood before him. However, a small bob of his head told Travis that the tutoring could commence. He felt his heart leap for joy. Sal moved to place a hand on Travis's shoulder, but instantly the atmosphere changed. Travis recoiled sharply, almost on instinct, leaving Sal's hand awkwardly in the air. An uncomfortable beat passed as neither male knew how to continue. "So, where do you want to go?" Travis cleared his throat.

"We can go to mine, my dad is rarely there. Speaking of, there is Larry and Todd! We all live in the same building." Sal said energetically, trying to make up for the discomfort he had caused.

Travis tensed as Larry, Todd, and Ash came up behind him. Larry's hands grew into fists when he saw who Travis was talking, to. "What do you want, Phelps?"

"I-I….uh", he floundered desperately.

"He is coming over to study." Sal explained.

"Are you sure that is the best idea, Sal?" Ash cautioned.

"I will be fine guys. Travis apologized to me today for how he acted."

Travis flushed as three surprised glances met him. He shrunk in the presence of Sal's best friends. _Defend yourself, weakling. Show them that you are better than the dirt you walk among. Expose their sins. Give them to the ministry. _Travis fought with the last thoughts in his head. He is not his father. The other four surrounding him grew concerned as the bruised boy continued to collapse in on himself. Travis clutched his hair and pulled, trying to stop his overflowing mind. Normally, the only thing that helped was...no. His breathes came out in gasps as panic webbed around his bones, extending outwardly to his blood. Sal motioned for the rest of the group to leave as he knelt next to the suffering boy. Travis heard faint whispers of calming words through the mad jumble the voices in his head made. Sal carefully touched Travis's hair and tried to loosen the grip Travis had on the strands. A quick jerk back slowly receded into calmed breathes and the loosening of grip. Finally, Travis looks up to see Sal's concern, along with a stragglers behind him. Blood rushed to his face as he realized he just fell down in the middle of the hall. Sal offered a hand to the Puerto Rican. A squeak made the blue-haired boy giggle lightly as he grasped Travis and pulled him up on his feet.

"Come on, let's go, okay?" Sal said, with a concealed grin.


	2. Tutoring

Travis stumbled to his feet as the mask leered at him. Who was he to accept help, especially with how he has lashed out today? Red flitted across his cheeks as they continued to walk away from the school. A run-down building slid into view, but it seemed...off. A scratched sign read Addison Apartments. _Go away. Run back to Daddy. Your small brain can't handle this place._ With each step, the whispers grew from the corners of his head. The lobby had Travis barely containing tears. Sal glanced back worriedly at the tensed shoulders of his newest acquaintance. The backpack straps were tightly curled into Travis's fists. His knuckles turned white as he took in the dilapidated building around him. _Go. Go. Go. go, go ,go g-_

"Travis?", Sal said timidly, as softly as possible.

A choked noise emitted from his throat as Sal froze, unsure what to do. Travis retched forward, stumbling into the table. "Listen Travis, is it okay if I touch you?"

After a moment, Sal put his hand on Travis's shoulder once he bobbed his head. A swirl of elevator beeps and opening doors faded into blackness as Travis dropped to the ground. The blue-haired boy almost fell over with the new weight of a Puerto Rican was unleashed upon his shoulders. Sal awkwardly took off Travis's backpack and laid him on the couch. The blonde almost immediately began to stir.

"Wait! Stop! I'm sorry, I'll be better!"

Giggles followed a bright, red face. Realization traced back into Travis's foggy brain when he saw that damned mask. "Are you okay, man?"

"I am fine. Uh...s-sorry for passing out on you. My father visits here frequently and he told me to never follow him in."

Sally Face's eyes widened comically as Travis continued to talk. The pastor came here? The boy continued to ramble as sal's mind began to race. _What would the pastor want with Addison Apartments and why have I never seen him here?_ Sally interrupted, "Hey man, it is okay. Do you want to go study?"

Travis mumbled quietly, his face red with a light sweat from embarrassment. Sally grabbed his backpack and motioned for Travis to do the same. Shakily, the tan boy grabbed his bag and followed Sal to his room. Sal patted the bed next to him and pulled out his text book. "So where did you have trouble?", said Sal with the tilt of his head.

Travis fumbled for words. How does he tell Sal that he does not understand the basic function of the lesson that was taught three weeks ago? Flushed, Travis pointed to the top of the page where their most recent unit had began. An aura of judgement seemed to emanate from Sal, making Travis shrink slightly. "Can you be frank with me?", a jerky nod, "How much of this do you understand?"

Travis groaned quietly and tugged at his hair. "Essentially nothing", he said miserably.

Sal took a deep breath. "We better get started then."

A couple hours passed with growing frustration from both the boys. Sal, ever the more patient, watched as Travis began to get more and more angry. "I hate this and I hate you! I don't need math in my life and certainly not from some faggot nerd!" Travis spat.

Instantly, Travis snapped into reality. An apology instantly slipped through his lips at the same time that tears slid down his cheeks. _Weak._ Travis turned a fled, madly smashing the elevator button and dashing through the hall. The world flew by as he jogged back to the ministry. The chapel rose over the hill along with the fear rising in his chest, lungs constricted as he realized he would have to see his dreaded father again. The bell clung one too many times. Surely he hadn't stayed out that late, right? Dread ate at him as he crossed into the view of a tall, pale, blonde man with a long black jacket and white collar. He smiled down at his son, but the smile was icy, driven with malice. Travis flinched and smiled back, plastered and hard as stone, because he knew that he would see that same grin as the fists rained down from above.

Bedtime was the worst time for Travis. His rib felt cracked, his eye pulsed, the same one mind you, and his throat had multiple bruises that crowned his dad's biggest achievement, the light cut he made with his wedding ring. Father had not been pleased with his tardiness to Wednesday mass, but that was really on Travis. He considered himself luck that Travis's dad didn't try to do the other thing when he was particularly upset. Travis shuddered at the amount of times his head had been shoved down in the bathtub, then punched to make him let out air. It was a wonder his dad hadn't killed him. Travis traced his eye gently with his finger, trying to think of a better excuse than he fell down the stairs. _I guess I just got into another fight. It wouldn't be surprising with how I acted towards Sally Face. Oh, Sal, I am so sorry. _Fingers laced through his overly-styled hair and pulled. Travis tried to spring away his disgusting thoughts.

He deserved it, right?


	3. The Treehouse

**Of course you do. Push them all away. All you need is your father's guidance. That is all I needed**. Travis bolted upright. Push away..Sally? To be frank, he already did that, but the notion hurt all the same. Unlike the ridged heart of his father, Travis felt obscenely guilty for shoving the other's kindness right back into his face. How was he going to act when he sees Sal again, and what if he was surrounded by his friends? Larry would surely punch him and Ash would cuss him out. Thoughts started to go by so quickly Travis could barely catch on to one before it was interrupted by another. Suddenly, one stuck. No! Stop it!

Travis was a young boy in the ministry. A choir boy, really. His dad and him just moved in and joined the church. He was ignorant truly when the church goers started to give him curious looks. Travis felt uncomfortable until his dad placed a hand on his shoulder sweetly and moved him towards the back of the church before mass began. Travis grinned up at his father as they continued down to walk. Then, the child realized he had never seen this hallway before. He shrugged it off. He hadn't seen much of the church anyway. However, he shivered and clung closer to his father. The shadows on the wall seem to stretch ahead of him as they walked towards what seemed to be a dead end. Travis's dad reached towards the wall and pushed in a random stone. The wall creaked and groaned, sliding to reveal a narrow passage that spiraled downwards. The young boy moved backwards in fright, but the pastor pushed him forward and they started on their long way down.

Shaking, Travis began to fumble around, looking for his knife. He was not going to remember this. He could not. **But you will**. Travis fought back tears as he was plunged back into the memory.

The air thickly clung to the sides of the child's lungs. A cavern opened up in front of him that housed many spikes and an altar. Travis faltered as he looked for his dad, but somehow he had escaped without Travis even noticing. The pastor walked out from one of the alcoves with random objects in his hands that Travis couldn't place. The man dropped everything nearby the altar and turned to face his son. "Listen, boy, I need you to sit up here for a sec, alright?", he said as casually as possible.

Travis shook his head vigorously no. He did not like the feeling of this place one bit. The young child curled in on himself, making the man sigh heavily. "If you do not get up there, you will be punished."

The boy stiffened and started to shake. He rose his head and stepped forward. He refused to disappoint his father. Dad grinned up at him and picked him up. Travis let out a tiny squeak as he was sat on the cold stone slab. His dad pushed back his shoulders until he way laying down fully. Travis felt his nerves spike when his dad left his view, but was quickly reassured when he felt his dad's hand on his arm. That was weird. Why is there a metal circle on his wrist? Before he had the chance to react, all four of his limbs and his neck were attached to this slab. Confusion furrowed the child's brows when he felt a liquid being poured on him. It didn't hurt, but it was very cold. His skin raised as he shivered uncontrollably. Then, that cold became very, very hot. Shrieks sounded throughout the chasm as a fire raged around him. He felt his skin burn all along his body. Chanting mixed with the sounds of a pained child rang through the underground building. Travis convulsed aggressively until his brain shut off and everything faded to black.

Shuddering breaths fell into a quiet night. The buzz of the TV outside his room was the only noise he could hear. His hands clutched the covers as his head pulsed. A sharp ringing found its way into his ear. He pushed away the memory as much as he could, but the burning sensation swirled along his arms. Travis gagged at his past self. So trusting. His father paved the way for the biggest betrayal in Travis's life. When he woke back then, it was in bed with his pajamas. He was almost certain it was a dream, or nightmare really. The urge to shout and plead for a different past could change nothing. He was left as a fractured soul with an extra voice and poisonous actions. Barely human. Nausea clamped around his stomach as bile gathered in his throat. Swallowing heavily, Travis had to leave.

The night filled in the shadows around him. His house stood weakly against the dark sky. Stars blinked down at him condescending. Travis started to run, his feet slamming against the concrete. He needed out, now. Air blew across his face and his lungs burned, but he refused to stop. The lights and shadows blurred as the seconds turned into minutes. The neighborhood gave way to forest. Travis hunched over, gasping. What brought him here? He slid down the trunk of the tree and glanced towards the sky. The moon shone down in a sliver, cat-like and the grass beneath him tickled his hands. Swallowing heavily, he pulled himself up off the ground. Oddly enough, a triangle peaked out over the foliage. Curiosity caused him to walked closer and closer until he reached a clearing with a tree house, a block building not far from it. Travis went back and forth whether he should intrude and climb up to a safer place than his own fucking home. Fuck, why did it have to be like this. A sharp pain in his side made the decision for him as he grabbed the first hold.

He entered into the small abode cautiously. It seemed mildly dusty and very dark. Travis should have known. _**Fool. Go home, back to safety. The cops will get ya if they find you. Daddy will be ten times worse when he realizes you're gone. **_Head shaking, he fumbled around until he found a dial of some sort. He twisted it sharply, making the treehouse flood with light. Blinded and cursing, Travis switched off the lantern he had apparently found. He backed up, but was abruptly stopped by an object near the back wall. Laying his hands down on it, he quickly deduced it was a chest. Lucky for him, the lid lifted easily. He began to feel around for something to lay his head down on when he felt something softer than the other random pieces of crap in there. Pulling back, he determined he had fished out a jacket. _Perfect_. Travis bunched the jacket and laid down. Maybe just a quick nap…

Travis woke to the sounds of creaking boards. He had almost never moved so fast. _Hide. The chest! _The blonde dove into the chest and buried himself, not unlike a crab, to the very bottom of this chest. _The jacket. I left it on the floor._ Terror flew up his veins, replacing the I-just-woke-up feeling with the fear of being found out. "What the hell? Why the FUCK is this on the floor?" a muffled voice soaked into the wooden boards.

Travis felt his heart seize. _**This is it. I told you to go back to the lovely preacher.**_ What time is it, anyway? He never caught the time through the mad dash, but was it really a good time for someone to be up here? Those thoughts were instantly shut down as the holes above him filled with light. Travis didn't breathe; the seconds ticked on. The sound of the jacket hitting the top layer of junk filled his system with relief. Too much relief. A sigh escaped from his lips, quiet, but just enough to catch the intruder's attention. Mumbling, the mystery started to dig downwards. "DAH! What the hell?!" Larry yelled.

Uncomfortably, Travis slowly opened his eyes. He had instinctively thrown his hands up, ready to block punches. However, when no punches came, Travis looked up, surprised. The look of murder on Larry's face was enough to make him flinch back. "You better start explaining really fast why you are here. Then, why you touched my dad's jacket." Each word twinged with distaste

"L-listen, Larry, I am so sorry. I had no idea this was yours. I needed a place to go. I'm s-sorry. P-please forgive me for using your d-dad's jacket. I had no idea. P-please d-don't h-hurt me." By the time the boy was finished, he had tears running down his face and he was shaking like a leaf.

Larry stared at him for a beat longer. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Listen, kid, I don't know what made you think you can just go into someone else's place without issues.," Larry paused when Travis began to hyperventilate, "However, I believe that you needed a place to go, so I am not that mad. You have to explain some things though before I forgive you."

Travis nodded zealously, still spewing apologies. The sun finally reached its kind fingers to the Puerto Rican's face. _The sun?_ Travis bolted upright and looked out the window. The sun had just peaked out from the hills; he could still make it home before his dad got pissed. "Larry, I have to go. I promise I will tell you why, but my dad will kill me if he finds out I left last night."

Larry paused, wondering about the connotation of those words. Would his dad really kill him? The blonde's hair disappeared down the steps and reappeared out the window, running like a bat out of hell. Like his life was in danger. Larry shuddered at the look of horror Travis had thrown his way. Larry's mom burst of out the back door, "Lar-bear, we are going to re-tile the kitchen today! Get going, sweetie."

Travis arrived at his door twenty minutes later with a red face and sweaty clothes. The front door opened easily, so all he had to do was make it back to his room. "Welcome back Travis. Would you like to go to the ministry today? I was thinking the confessionals." His father called from the living room.

Ice slid into his heart. Whenever his dad said confessionals, Travis shuddered. "Yes sir, it is a wonderful Saturday for confessions." He answered robotically.

The pastor got up and patted his shoulder. He pushed Travis back out the door and shut it behind himself. "We are going to go now, okay?" He said with a sugary smile.

Nodding numbly, Travis, _**the simpering fool who deserves whatever he gets**_, fell in line behind his father. The ministry wasn't far, but it felt like miles. Each step antagonized him with what was to come. His brain urged him to both stay and flee, but his feet firmly never strayed. He knew exactly what would happen if he tried. His father had a mean whip. Trees and road turned into shadowed tunnels and long steps. He was greeted with the familiar sight of an altar. Travis began to walk, as nonchalantly as possible, toward his most hated slab, but his dad grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. He then turned Travis toward a new edition in the room. It was a leather chair with holds for wrists and ankles. A sharp shove to his back threw him towards an unfamiliarity. He could mentally handle, sort of, the altar, but...what has gonna happen? Apparently he had been taking too long because his dad turned him away from the chair. The relief was short lived when a swift kick to the groin and a shove backwards hit him all at once. Groaning in pain, Travis was strapped down. Mr. Phelps smiled sadly down at his failure of a son before he plunged a syringe into his neck. His muscles twitch with the urge to resist, but that would only anger him more. Travis felt his eyes get very heavy. A sedative? But that isn't normally…. His mouth feels fuzzy while his brain feels hyperaware. Mr. Phelps gathered some tools on a metal tray. "Open wide, my boy."

Travis's mind screeched at him to follow this man to the ends of the earth. His jaw easily opened, allowing his loving father to stick a metal device into his mouth. It stung, but Travis would **never** disobey. The boy's eyes widened almost comically at the pliers his dad pulled from out of his view. Suddenly, a connection was made. **Obey. **Travis swallowed down the urge to fight and relaxed like a good little boy. A dark laugh bounced around the room as the cold metal attached to one of Travis's teeth. Streams of water were running from the boy's eyes, but he wasn't completely sure why. Mr. Phelps then started to pull. Gasps of pain were unwittingly made as blood began to fill in the gaps. After many long minutes of tugging, the tooth popped out. Travis felt his jaw pulsate painfully, but he was just so proud of being good, that he didn't care. Father patted his head and pocketed his tooth. Who cares why, he was a good boy. **Good**.

The chair was removed from him as his daddy took him in his arms. Travis fuzzily swung his head around, waiting to go home. Mr. Phelps tutted at the impatience surround his son. A lesson must still be taught. Travis wondered why his dad was removing his shirt, but his trust told him to stay put. _I trust Daddy._ _He will give me what I deserve._ "Up against the wall and remember to count." He stated calmly.

The leather whistled through the air twenty-one times to be exact. Travis would know of course. By the time they had returned that night, the drugs had worn off. He was back to fully disgusted with his father and himself. "Get out of the house. Don't return until tomorrow morning. I don't want filth in my house right now."


	4. New Friends

_Good riddance_ thought Travis. He began to walk toward the path he ran last night. _Maybe if I ask, I can sleep in the treehouse again? _The sunlight was dissipating quickly, as was Travis's confidence, or lack thereof. How is Larry going to react to him? Anxiety swirled around his damaged frame. _I am going to have to tell him why I went up there in the first place._ Travis broke into a jog to settle his nerves with exercise. His breathes quickened as he reached the forest. Returning to a walk, Travis went up to the mildly familiar tree. He scaled up the holds to peak in. He wanted to know if Larry was in there now. The small house was disappointedly empty. Worried about staying there without the consent of the very, very tall child, Travis wandered towards the building. Suddenly, he was hit with a sense of Déjà vu. A same darkness he had felt when he visited Sal hit him hard now. Travis felt so dumb. He should have known! Why else would Larry be the one to show up? Frustrated, he went around to the front of the building and took the elevator to Sal's apartment. Memories flew back from when he last talked to Sal, making him flush. _I must apologize. __**For what? Putting a bitch in his place? **_Guilt clouded every other sense. Travis twittered around Apartment #402, before taking a breath and knocking three times. He could hear the shuffling of feet moving towards the door, making him bite his lip. The door swung open to reveal Henry Fischer, Sal's dad. "Well, who are you?" he said in a gruff voice.

"I am Travis Phelps. I am looking for Larry Johnson, and I figured Sal would know where he is." One of his hands grabbed the cross around his neck unconsciously.

"They are in the basement. You can either go around out back, or borrow our keycard," he paused, "Phelps, as in Phelps Ministry?"

Travis, trying not to cringe, nodded along politely. He thanked Sal's dad and left. He looped around the building and found the back door. He knocked quietly, somehow enabling one of the two to hear him. Sally Face stood in the doorway, looking shocked, with an equally confused Larry behind him. Travis opened his mouth once or twice before Larry took care of it. "Come on in, dude. We've got a lot to discuss."

Visibly gulping, Travis walked into a room full of band merchandise he has never been allowed to touch. Larry closed the door behind him but could barely contain his surprise when he noticed the back of Travis's pink shirt turning red. Sal took notice too, shooting a concerned look towards Larry. Travis ended this effectively by apologizing. "First things first, I am sorry, Sal, for my outburst towards you. You have been nothing but kind to me and I really appreciate it. I am so sorry."

"Thank you, Travis. Now with what you must talk to Lar about, are you okay with me being here or would you prefer I leave?"

Travis gaped at him. Sal caring about his comfort? He didn't deserve that. "N-no it is okay, I don't want to explain it twice."

"Alright, why were you in my tree house, man?"

"I couldn't sleep that night. I felt bad about what I did, so I started to remember some things I have been trying to forget. With one of my memories of my father, well it went badly. I decided I needed out of there. Space of any sort. Once I was able to get past my dad, I ran. I just kept going! Eventually I stopped in the forest, when I noticed a weird outline in the forest. I walked up and it didn't look like anyone was in there. I decided to climb up. I needed that separation, y'know? Well, I wanted to lay down and think for a bit. I went through the place trying to find something I could lay my head on. Next thing I know, it is the morning and I was being an asshole without even realizing it. I am sorry, Larry."

Larry grins back at him, "man it is okay. I gotta ask though why you are here."

Travis's expression died. "My dad kicked me out. I disgusted him." He said darkly.

Concern grew on both faces opposing him without the abused boy's knowledge. "Hey Trav, you can stay here. Either Larry or I could make space. We just want you to be safe, yeah?"

Bright red, Travis looked up hopefully, which broke Sal's heart. "Now come on, we should take care of that back."

Travis froze in place. He paled considerably, looking like he was about to bolt for his life. Sal interjected before he could run, "You don't have to answer any questions. Just let us take care of it before it gets infected."

Slowly but surely, Travis relaxed his shoulders and motioned for them to continue. Sal grabbed some hydrogen peroxide and bandages while Larry put on music so Travis could relax. Travis fiddled with the ends of his shirt. _**Don't show them your disgusting back. They will push you away. Go back to father. He knows what you look like really well. **_Travis gathered up some of his shattered courage and pulled away the mildly damp shirt. If the gasps were anything to go by, the other two didn't expect this. Long welts crisscrossed along his back, some still dripping blood. He laid down with his head buried in the carpet, so he wouldn't see the judgement. Sal broke out of his stupor and began to apply disinfectant, making him hiss in pain. Weirdly enough, he didn't seem to have any other reactions to the painful cleanser. Just how much has his father done to him? Sal squeezed his shoulder in sympathy, but the boy shuddered severely. Larry was disheartened to see Sal like this. Normally Sally was so level-headed, but Travis's situation truly seemed to get to him.

"Have you ever listened to metal, Travis?" said Larry, trying to ease to ease the tension.

"U-uh, well, no. Father said it was the devil's music. Good boys don't listen to the devil." Travis said, mockingly.

"Well that's gotta change. Yo, Sal, you think we should introduce him to Sanity's Fall?"

Sal giggled and nodded, making Travis bury his head further in the carpet._ He is so cute._ From above him, Sal winced. _That one must have hurt. _Guitars sounded through the room as the first song began to play. Travis could honestly say he had never seen something as funny as the tall, noddle-like boy throw down to random screeching. His shoulders shook, trying to contain his laughter. Sal instantly went into protective mode. However, he wasn't completely sure how to comfort the crying boy, especially when he was lying face down. _His hair. I can do that without hurting him. _Sal hesitantly put a hand on the tan boy's head and ran his finger through it. Travis made a confused squeak at the unexpected touch. It felt nice, but why was Sal touching his head? _Who cares? I am desperate enough to just enjoy this. __**Too desperate. They are going to realize how horrible you really are and leave you in the street. Maybe then you'll get a real punishment. **_"Hey, Sal, do you have some painkillers?" Travis mumbled out.

"Oh! Yeah, I am so sorry I forgot. Lemme go grab that." Sal jumped up, fully ending the first kind form of physical contact he has had in a while. Larry then sat down next to him and started to bandage up the other's back. Shame flushed Travis's entire body, wishing that neither of them had seen this, or that neither were kind enough to help him. What has he done to earn anything from them? The thoughts were interrupted by Sal setting down a glass of water and some ibuprofen. Travis, moving as little as possible, drank a small sip of water. His eyes widened and he started coughing heavily. His back stung as he started to cough up small amounts of blood.

Once the fit stopped, Travis blushed heavily. "I am sorry, I'll clean it up."

Larry shook his head no. "We'll take care of it, man. Just take you drugs."

Travis hesitantly nodded and took another sip of water. He then threw the pills back and swallowed heavily. This sequence of events irritated his gums, making blood fill where one of his teeth were missing. Making desperate motions, Larry and Sal scrambled to find some form of tissues. One of them handed a paper towel to Travis, mildly horrified. Blood had started to drip out the corner of his mouth. "Dude, what happened? Did you get into a fight or something?' Larry questioned.

Sal almost kicked his best friend when Travis stiffened. "Larry, we said we weren't going to ask questions!"

Larry winced and apologized. He didn't mean to…"No, I'll tell you." Travis said, oddly cool. "All about it, actually."

Before the other two could say anything, Travis started, "My daddy dearest has treated me so well. When I first got here, I had no idea what has happening, but oh the pain tasted fantastic. Little Trav here was deliciously crispy. You may hate me, but I am the only reason the boy toy is still alive. This exact punishment was because I ran away at night. I mean, you would know, Lar-Bear, it was your place. Well daddy wasn't very happy, so we went to the church for confessions. That is my favorite time. The boy lost a tooth and a few whippings, so disappointing. I am used to much, much more. A tasty meal of degradation, mmm." The Puerto Rican giggled, red covering his chin. "Awe I think Travvy wants the helm for a bit. Cute."

The boy collapsed fully to the ground, shaking. "no, no, no." Travis muttered continuously. He curled in on himself as the other two looked on in shock. "Hey, Travis it is okay. You'll be okay," Sal whispered into his hear.

Minutes passed with no movement, other than Sal's whispering. Finally, Travis unfurled and sat against the wall. He refused to look up, which saddened Sal even further. How could they let Travis go back there? How many times has he dealt with this along? Larry had a look on his face that told Sal he agreed. "Travis, you can't go back there."

Confusion covered his face. "Where will I go, then? My father will find me and kill me, especially here."

Sal shook his head profusely. "You can stay at either mine or Larry's place. We can protect you, I promise."

Slowly, Travis nodded. "O-okay"


	5. Travis's First Night

Larry watched knowingly as Travis's face flushed. "Little dude can stay with me for tonight. Mom is already making dinner for Sal and his dad, so you can come to dinner and sleep here. I mean, you already seemed pretty comfortable with my tree house." Larry snickered

The boy in pink flushed to the color of his shirt. "Haha..yeah, okay. I'll stay with Larry, no problem. I won't be getting in the way, right?"

Sal was already shaking his head. He had felt a bit of jealousy rise in his chest, which confused him. Larry sent a subtle grin his way, confusing him farther. Why did Trav's face get so pink when Larry suggested Travis stays at his place? Larry and the new boy were discussing sleeping arrangements, giving the blue-haired boy enough time to shake out of his absurd thoughts. The door swung open, making all three of the boys jump. "Lar-Bear, get the table set. Sally Face, go grab your father. W-who are you?"

Travis froze uncomfortably, his eyes cast to the floor instantly. Larry motioned to his mother to step outside, shutting the door behind them. After a few muffled words, Larry came back in and squatted down to meet Travis's eyes. "You want to come to dinner? It is lasagna night."

He felt his head nod and his body stand up. He walked behind Larry, anxious. In a dog-like fashion, Travis stood beside him, unsure of how to continue. The taller boy began to take down dishes, forks, and knives. Travis, desperately wanting to help, grabbed napkins and set them down on the table. Lisa began to slice the lasagna into equal pieces, steam curling. The front door open, revealing Sal and his equally blue-headed father. The chairs scratched against the floor as the Hodge-podge family and Travis sat down. Conversation seemed to ebb and flow, making Travis feel more and more out of place. Lisa and Henry got into a bant about whose lasagna was better, and Sal and Travis got into an excited chat about Sanity Fall's newest single. Words blurred around his ears, making his anxiety raise a level. The glob of cheese and red sauce stared at him, knotting his stomach.

Lasagna night. Travis giddily sat at the table. His mother on his right, his father on his left. They both sat, glaring at each other, but the child happily chewed on his favorite dinner. Dad took a long swig of the dark liquid in his glass. He sharply acknowledged mom, setting into motion her throwing back a brownish liquid. Choking noises made the boy glance up. His mother gripped her throat and fell from her chair. Dad tapped his boy on the shoulder and pointed to his meal. "Eat. Don't waste it."

Travis began to snarf down his meal, ignoring the strange sounds his mother were making. Daddy smiled and stood up, chair hitting the floor loudly. Remembering his dad's words, he buried himself further into his food. A dragging noise sounded through the kitchen and down the hall. A door opened, slammed. All that was left was a small boy, grinning into his dinner.

"...vis? Travis? Are you okay?"

Startled, Travis's head flew up to be met with the view of four concerned pairs of eyes. He could feel his face heating up, unsure of what to say. A moment of silence passed before Lisa piped up. "Oh, sweetie, do you not want lasagna?"

Travis felt a itch all over his tight skin. "N-no. I'll eat this. I-I'm fine."

Twitching hands took in a small forkful. The closer the fork got to him, the greener he looked. Sal racked his brain, trying to think of a way to ease the tension. Craftily, he slid his plate to the side of the table, just on the edge. _Wham. Crash!_ Sal's plate went down in a beautifully atrocious display of delicate food falling to the floor. All heads turned to new mess. "Sal! Clean this up, please!" Henry cried.

Sal jumped up and began to clean up his tomato sauce-covered spill. Larry was losing his shit as Lisa got up to help the masked bow. Travis relaxed back into his seat and set down his fork, making Larry pause and look mildly worried. "Hey man, is there anything else you want to eat? I can make you a genuine bologna sandwich." Larry whispered.

Travis nodded eagerly and offered his plate to Sal. The blue boy took his plate with a concealed smile, proud of himself. After everyone else had settled, Larry set down a bologna sandwich down in front of Trav. Grinning in thanks, the blonde took a big bite of his sandwich. Groans of contentment sounded around the table as everyone went in.

After about an hour, the conversation slowed. Henry and Sal went up to their place, not before Sal hugging Travis goodbye, of course, and Larry and Travis made their way back into the room with the 'keep out' sign on it. Immediately, Larry turned on Sanity's Fall. Travis settled into a beanbag and looked up towards the ceiling. "Hey man, you, uh, wanna smoke?"

"U..uh, wah? S-smoke, w-what?"

"Never mind, dude. I didn't think you'd be into it."

Luckily, Sanity's Fall filled the silence. Minutes passed as Travis continued to stare at the ceiling above him. "You wanna play some video games?" Larry asked, finally.

"Hell yeah. Disappointing my father, one step at a time."

Why the hell had he said that? Larry shifted uncomfortably, memories of possessed Travis coming back to him. "Heh. I guess so."

Larry shuffled around, setting up controllers on his tv. Handing the awkward boy one, he grabbed one himself and set up Mario Kart.

"Hell yeah! Three wins for me in a row, loser!" Travis shouted. Larry shook his head in disbelief. This kid had never played before? Bullshit! This kid drove like he had gone fucking pro. Defeated, Larry sighed heavily. Travis felt the need to dance around in glee, so naturally, Larry dead legged him. Unfortunately, while funny, Travis was not planning to fall towards Larry. Directly into his lap. A dark, deep red spread across both boys' face "No! Stop! Sorry, sorry."

Larry could tell Travis had gone into another memory. As delicately as possible, Larry tried to move the other onto the beanbag while also removing himself. The only thing he could do was watch as a pained expression crossed Travis's face. Shouts of protests randomly left his lips along with shuddering movements. Whatever was happening in Trav's memory must have been pretty bad. Though it was weird how this memory was triggered. While it was uncomfortable, Travis had only been sat in his lap for about three seconds before this flashback started. The sure sign that the memory was over was when Travis sat up, with an oddly cruel smirk on his face. "_**Hey, again! You're the tall one I saw earlier. You want to know about this one?"**_

Larry shook his head no, but Travis continued on anyway. "_**Well, Daddy's prize possession was truly his favorite. In every sense of the word. No even dear Mother could compare to how good we felt. Well, I am sure you are picking up what I am putting down, but my absolute favorite was when he pulled out the camera to film our torture. The shame my little vessel would feel made me weak with excitement. Poor little Trav, he has been missing out. Well, if you are ever bored enough, you can always contact me by traumatizing the child. That will happen naturally though. Toodaloo!"**_

The awareness in Travis's eyes faded and he dropped back like a stone. Larry rushed over and tried to wake him, but Travis was firmly unconscious. _Fair enough. I would be too, after reliving...that. _Larry sat down hard on his bed. Should he tell little dude about this? It seemed kind of private… The walkie talkie crackled to life in his hand. "Larry face?"

"Yeah Sal?"

"Is, uh, Trav okay?"

"Yeah, he is asleep. Why?"

"I am just worried about him."

"You sure that is the only reason you are calling?"

"S-shut up, Larry face! I am just worried."

"Alright, sure little dude. He is okay. He just had one of those episode things."

Immediately, Sal's breath hitched. "Like with the split personality or the memory stuff?"

"Full-blown split personality."

"Holy shit. W-what was it about?"

"I dunno, little dude, this might not be my information to tell" Larry said, unsure.

"Alright, fine. I won't pry. I certainly know about the want for privacy. Good night Larry face, and Travis."

"Goodnight, Sally Face."

Larry put the walkie talkie on his dresser and stretched. He certainly couldn't sleep after learning that, so he went to go paint. This was gonna be a long night.


	6. Protector

About halfway through a brush stroke, Travis decided to wake up with a yelp. Larry jumped back, ruining the straight line that he was painting. Cursing under breath, Larry turned to check on the boy. Travis's head ran faster than he ever could keep with. His recollection of the past few hours was heavily fuzzy, but with the look Larry was giving him, something had gone bad. Discomfort swam into the room in waves. "Dude, do you remember what happened?"

"Well we were playing video games, I won Mario Kart, I was bragging, t-then I fell…" Travis trailed off, eyes widening. "No. No, no, no! Y-you did not." His head swinging his head sharply back and forth.

Unsure of how to proceed, Larry put his hands up and slowly walked forward. Travis shouted at him and scrambled backwards, tripping over the beanbag. Travis turned, bolted up the stairs, and left the door to slam behind him. Larry grabbed the walkie talkie before running after the blonde. Fortunately, he saw Travis's tennis shoes disappear into the tree house. Larry reached the tree's base and began to climb.

'"Go away, Larry!" A cracking voice made him pause.

"Okay, okay man. I won't try to come up, but I just want to let you know that it is alright, man. You won't go back to him. Not back to that monster."

Sobs sounded through the night. "Are you sure you don't want me up there?"

A quiet plea whispered, just soft enough from Larry to hear it. Slowly, Larry climbed towards the damaged boy. Each creak of the holds made Travis tense. His breath escalated, nearing hyperventilation. Larry paused just before the last step. He was sure that Travis would rather have Sally as comfort, but how would he feel if Larry, or god Trav, had to explain what this was about. Gathering his courage, he hoisted himself up and sat down next to the crying boy. A brief silence passed before Larry spoke in the most soothing voice he could muster. "You know you can always talk to Sal and I, right? We really do want to help you, kid. That being said, no pressure, alright?"

Through his tears, Travis nodded. He wanted to believe them so bad, but he was constantly waiting for them to leave him. Finally, they will realize his pathetic ass isn't worth it. To be fair, Larry just learned about one of his worst secrets. "I-It...T-this isn't my fault." He gasped out.

"Hate to break it to you, but no one blames you for this. Hell, you were a kid when this started. This is completely your dad's fault and no one doubts that. He is the worst human I have ever met. He is an incredibly disgusting person. I would kill him if I got the chance." Larry finished off his rant absentmindedly, watching the Puerto Rican curl into himself. Larry cursed himself internally. "Sorry."

Travis tried to slow his breathing as best he could after Larry going off. Maybe, just maybe, these people could become okay with him. His tears dried and he sat back. Travis moved to leave, but Larry stopped him. "Friends?"

Equally happy grins faced each other as Travis nodded. They clambered down the steps one after the other and settled back into their 'beds'. "So, you paint?"

"Yeah, man, it's my passion. I can show some of them to you, if you want."

"Hell yeah, man. After that we gotta sleep, dude."

Travis awkwardly jumped up and started to flip through the multitude of paintings and draws around the room. However, one made him pause. Was that Sal? It was the same hair and stature, but without the mask. He had scars similar to claw marks across his cheeks. Sal's nose and a piece of his lip were lopped off, but Sally certainly wasn't ugly. Travis's cheeks turned a pink, rosy colors. Larry glanced up to catch Travis lightly stroking a finger across his painting. Curious, he stood up and walked behind the pink boy. Larry felt internet dial tones go off in his head. Travis, still just as oblivious as always, tried to memorize Sal before continuing to flip through this stack. "You like Sal! That's why you were blushing!"

"W-what?! I am not a homo, Larry! What the hell? And I especially don't like Sal." His face continuing to get redder with each word.

"Hey man, those cheeks say another story. I don't care if you are gay or not kid, you got a crush on little dude."

"S-shut up, please. Okay. I can't tell anyone about this, and I certainly didn't want you to know." Travis sighed anxiously, hand tearing at his hair.

"I am not gonna out you, bro. Just tell little dude one day, okay?"

"I-I have had a crush on S-sally Face for years, but my father told me if I didn't save the f-fags he would b-break my leg. It makes me so angry, seeing him happy with his friends, when I have none of that." Travis's hand twirled into his shirt.

"Your secret is safe with me, dude."

Both kids passed out soon after, considering it was very early in the morning.

Sunday morning arrived with two messy blue ponytails barging into Larry's room. He flounced over to the stereo and turned up some nice, quiet, heavy metal. Musical shrieks had Travis up and scrambling, while Larry kept sound asleep. Sal grinned and slipped outside. Finally, Larry woke up as cold water collided with his face. The most peaceful way to wake up, cussing vigorously, had Travis and Sal smiling from ear to ear.

"Come on losers, we are going to pick up some of Travis's things. Because it is currently church hours, it should be all clear to get clothes, meds, ect. We need to be concise because this man cannot get Travis. Unfortunately, we don't know the area well enough without Trav, so we need you to guide. Larry will act as protection and Trav and I will gather things. You guys ready?"

With everyone in agreement, they made the trek to Travis's old place. Fear was steadily pulsing through the tan boy's veins. What if they see father? _**Then we'll give him a nice hello, beg him to take us back, and make him less disgusted by us. We'll offer us right up to him. Oh! Maybe your 'friends' could watch. That would be delicious. They would cheer your father on, you know. How they have wanted to treat you. Finally getting what you deserve. You are useless otherwise.**_ Travis clenched his fist and forced himself to keep moving forward. His father would not catch him.

His house appeared before him, more daunting than before. Sal put his hand in Travis's and squeezed. _**Ew. The homo is touching you. Tell him to get away, you dumb fag! **_Blood rushed to Travis's face, but he held firmly onto Sal. In the least gay way possible, Sal was his lifeline currently. The hand clasped in his kept his mind off the tainted memories of the house before him. A choking sensation brushed against his throat, the outline of his father's shoe in his side, the whip lashing against his back. Tremors ran through his shoulders and down his arms. Empathy flooded Sal's senses as they entered the house. As concisely as possible, Travis marched to his room. There was no time to look around, no time to hesitate. Mechanically, Travis threw a bag towards Sal and grabbed one for himself. They began to fill them both in silence.

"Hey, Trav? Do you have any medicine you need?" Sal asked, putting the last of his clothes away.

"Y-yeah, it is in the kitchen. Lemme go grab it, then we can go."

Travis practically flew into the kitchen and grabbed his nice, orange cup of drugs. Zoloft stuck out on the label, making him sigh. He hoped that Sal and Larry wouldn't recognize this. He didn't want them to realize how screwed up he is. His thought was interrupted by the back door of his house being opened. Travis turned, running. He had to warn his friend. Now. A bone-breaking grip landed on his shoulder. "Hello, son. I thought I told you to return in the morning. I had to get someone to take over at the church so I could retrieve my garbage bloodline. Your mother would be disgraced. Now, come, we have to get to the church for confessionals."

A hand came up from behind him and clapped itself on his mouth. "If you think for one second to call out, I will gut you and feed you to the school. You will follow me outside without a single sound of protest. Don't make your punishment worse than the hell that will be placed on you."

Mr. Phelps removed his hand with disgust. The boy had got his fucking tears on his hand. He turned Travis and shoved him forward. "Get walking."

The forest was exceptionally today. Neither the crickets nor the birds sang. Mr. Phelps felt a malicious smile swallow his whole face. Oh, boy, you have made a mistake. He expected promptness from his kin, no matter how useless. When the back of the church came into view, Travis stiffened in terror. He wished his feet would stop moving on their own. Mr. Phelps yanked his collar back, making him come to a complete stop. "I don't want to be seen with you currently, so" He kicked around some leaves and sticks, uncovering a small door. "we are going to go through the back entrance."

Musty air hit Travis hard. He felt like his brain had stopped in its tracks while his feet mindlessly clambered down the old, wooden steps. _Please let my friends be okay. I wonder if they have noticed I am gone. Save me. _Mr. Phelps grinned at his obedient son. He made Travis so obedient. He hadn't protested, he had no right to because he was in the wrong being late, but still. The minister lifted his leg and jetted it forward, into the shoulder blades of his son. A long string of crashing and pained noises played musically to his ear. By the time he reached the base of the stair, Travis was able to sit up again. His son shrunk back from his imposing form. Laughing, the minister slung his son over his back. Travis felt about as useless as a sack of potatoes. His still sore back landed forcefully on the chair. Travis felt his wrists ache as they were strapped down.

Mr. Phelps hummed as he gathered his tools from the tray. Travis gulped as he watched specific tools being selected. He had seen these before….his lungs burned as he remembered the pain each of those tools had done.

**This is a graphic scene. Specifically, it is torture, nothing else. If you don't want to read this, go ahead and move on to another chapter. This scene is the last bit of this chapter, so you won't miss anything.**

Travis couldn't bear to watch, all he could bear was to hear the creak of the metal tool opening. He felt it close around his fingernail and begin to pull. Small cries subconsciously flew away from him as the nail gave way. His nerve endings flared spectacularly as blood dripped down his hand and into the seat of the chair. This action was repeated nine more times, each making Travis cry harder than the last. Once he counted all ten of his fingernails removed, Travis slumped back in relief. Mr. Phelps almost giggled at his only son. Brave of him to assume that this is over. Picking up the knife that looked like a shorter version of a cleaver, he moved Travis's fingers to where only one was pointing out. The upswing made him cherish the look of fear on the boys face before he swung down with all of his might, cleaning removing one of his fingers. Raggedly gasping, Travis began to shake. Pain flared so heavily around him, he felt his vision begin to tunnel. One after the other, four other fingers joined the single on the floor. His right hand swelled and bruised.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the grand finale! Please welcome, this lovely bucket of acid."

Travis tried to scramble back, but to no avail. His right hand was unbound and grasped at the elbow. Then, all he felt was burning. Each individual nerve ending sung with pain. He felt his hand get eaten away, blood dripping before dissolving. Finally, desperate, he cried for his father to stop. "P-please. I'll be a g-good boy. I will do whatever you ask, just p-please forgive me. Give me my hand back!"

Groaning, Father walked up to him. "You fool. Give me back my hand? Are you serious? It is gone, kid. Maybe it will stop you from stealing things and getting caught red handed. You remember that, right? When you stole money from me, but I caught you with your hand in my wallet? Today, you stole my time. I just took back the thing that enabled you. Now, hold still, I need to remove the bone."

Once again, the knife whistled upwards and crashed back into bone. It didn't hurt per-say, but it felt weird. The weakened bone clattered to the floor and broke into pieces. "Well, I plan on coming back tonight, so you wouldn't mind if I just left you here, right? Alright great. See you in a few hours. I'm bringing the camera."

A shiver of disgusted ran up and down Travis's spine. He was still so distracted by the numb at the end of his arm that he didn't hear the minister leave.


	7. Hurricane

Travis barely noticed the ticks of blood hitting the floor and the sopping wet feeling of his jeans. All Travis could do was stare blankly at the wood where his hand used to be. Silence was the only thing brave enough to meet his shuddering sobs. _**Weak. Baby.**_

Sal and Larry were panicked, to say the least. When Sal had to trace back to look for Travis, he had found the kitchen empty. With varying levels of fear, both boys began to search intensely for Travis. They finally concluded that he was gone. Sal felt his heart in his feet as they took a walk of shame with all of Travis's things. Larry was just confused. Why did he disappear? He was only gone for a few minutes. Unless…."Sal, we need to get back to Addison Apartments, fast. I think I might know where Travis may be."

Two fast paced footsteps echoed against the bright sky. Within minutes, and two rather out of breath people, they reached the front door of their home. The elevators could not go fast enough. They fled down the stairs in a confused state of worry. When they reached the open chasm, nothing really struck them as off. Without words, Sal and Larry divided into the two paths needed to open the main doors.

Sal felt as though he had seen every single corner of the cult's den. Exhausted, he slumped down against a wall. He felt as though he could hear the blood rushing in his veins. Suddenly, he caught something faint. A noise, delicate and sad. Leaping up, Sal blindly moved towards the sound. Weird, he hadn't noticed that panel on the floor before. Once he stepped on it, a small opening presented itself. Without a second thought, Sal entered the foreboding hallway.

Larry felt pretty useless. He dragged Sal down here and he had no idea where Travis is. All the puzzles where a blase mash up of dusty wall. All he could do is hope for something to change. Larry clenched his teeth and drove his hand through a wall. Now, when you punch a wall, you expect a hard punch back, right? To Larry's surprise, a satisfying crunch opened the wall up enough to peer through it. _Are these….tapes_? The old fashioned block tapes laid before his. There were roughly ten from what he could see. Suddenly, Larry felt very nauseated. Words from Travis himself struck him. His father….no. Bile raised in his throat as he staggered back like he had been shoved. That didn't make sense, how had Mr. Phelps gotten into the wall? Relief washed over him. There was no way, right? It was most definitely videos of the cult activity. Larry could use this for proof. Grabbing one, Larry headed towards the place that he always met with Sal.

Travis felt more and more light-headed as the echoing steps of his father neared him. His gut had jumped out and ran away a long time ago. His breathing labored as he felt a panic attack rising in his chest. Head curled into his chest, his hand pulsated in reminder of what was to come. Travis closed his eyes in anticipation, trying not to hear the clatter of footsteps. A gasp rang out before him, making his head fly up in fear. Sal. Instantly, he lurched forward, trying to break his bonds. He had to get to safety. To Sal.

Sally Face felt as though the world had dropped from under him, making him freeze. Travis struggled forward, but the thing that caught Sal's attention was the searing red stump in place of the boy's hand. The blue-haired boy shook himself and raced over to Travis. The captured boy began to cry tears of relief as the leather loosened from his wrists. Sal whispered consolations in his ear as Travis's good arm was slung around more slender shoulders. Hoisting Travis up, they awkwardly staggered towards the exit.

Larry felt so relieved when Sal came into view, but the view of Travis made him do a double take. Relief vacuumed itself away once he took a good look at the couple. "We need to get home and get that treated." Larry said as he helped shoulder some of the weight.

Travis tried to help them as much as he could, but his legs were essentially useless. All he could do was give his life savers directions. With Larry carrying as much of the weight as he could, the trio made their way up the stairs. Travis had never felt more relieved to see the Addison Apartments. Sal and Larry sat Travis down on a chair at the table of Larry's apartment. Larry grabbed the first aid kit and a small lighter.

"W-what is that for?" Travis said, wearily.

"Well, to stop it from getting infected, we will….well we need to burn it close."

Immediately, Travis felt tremors throughout his body. His heartbeat elevated to those of a hummingbird's as Larry's words began to take effect. Travis flung out his injured arm and turned away, he couldn't watch. Sal got him a cloth to bite down on and held his hand. The smell curled outward, making Travis's legs jerk out. He felt as though he was back on that table, gasoline and all. The cloth concealing the shrieks of pain emanating from the broken boy. Larry finally pulled back and added salve to the burn. He then grabbed some gauze and tape to wrap up his wrist. Travis let out soft, cracking sobs, covering his face with his hand.

Sal had never been so mad at himself. How useless could he be?! He promised to protect this boy, but all he could do is fuck up. He wanted to tear at his hair and throw up. His golden boy had certainly lost trust in him. _My golden boy?_ Sal reached forward, clasping onto Travis's good wrist. He leaned forward and gently removed the clawed hand away from the other's red face. Sal felt his heart ache as Travis dug his head into the blue boy's chest. Dampness slowly spread throughout his shirt, but it didn't matter. Travis was out of harm's way, certainly in pain, but safe. Larry cleaned up the materials, feeling like the scum of the earth. He made Travis cry like that. Honestly, he felt like a total ass. He knew burning the wound close was for infection, but the man just underwent actual torture. He internally vowed to never make Travis hurt like that again, not on his watch.

"Hey man, if you want to stay at Sal's, I completely get it. I am sorry, dude." Larry glanced down at his feet, guilty.

"N-NO!" Travis got out, his voice heavy from crying. "P-please, c-can I sleep h-here? With S-sal too?" Larry felt a minimal piece of guilt fly away.

"Sure, I can sleep here with you and Larry, if it is okay with Lisa." Sally Face said, internally grinning. He still felt bad, but at least he had a chance to make amends.

Travis felt elated for the first time in his life. His protector and his crush were going to help him, someone that deserved nothing of the sort. Though, he was mildly surprised that Larry hadn't commented on the faint scar lines that he must have seen while wrapping his arm. Unfurling from the two, he gingerly balanced on his two feet and raised himself up. "Can I please have a shower?"

Larry jumped. "Of course, dude. The towels are in the bottom cabinet and the shower runs hot. Sorry, dude. I should have offered."

The Puerto Rican clumsily walked off to the bathroom, leaving Sal and Larry to discuss their very, very tiring days.

"Oh! While I was in the temple, I found this tape. It might have evidence towards what the cultists were doing. I was thinking we could watch it while Travis was in the shower so we don't show him something too early, y'know? I don't want to scare him."

Sal hesitantly nodded. Larry was right, the cultist activity should be kept away from Trav for a while. Sally followed Larry into his room and flopped into a bean bag. Larry put in the tape and screwed around with the buttons, cursing mildly. Stupid technology. Within an instant, a grainy image flashed onto the screen, then disappeared when Larry pressed another button. "What did you do?!" Sal practically screeched, giggling.

"Shut up, Sally Face, I bet you can't get it to work either!"

With a frustrated smack of his hand on the TV, the video began to play. "Ha! Suck my dick!" Larry cried, war-like.

Sally rolled his eyes and focused on the screen. A blurry image of a blonde man chained to an altar appeared. He was lightly covered by a white sheet, face squished against the stone. Another man, the one who had presumably started the recording device, walked onto screen. He had a long black robe and a hood. The strange figure walked up to the stone and lash at the victim with a whip. Surprisingly quiet, the other man barely struggled. It appeared that the figure wasn't pleased. From the folds of his robe, he pulled out a broad knife and drew it across the wrist of the tied down body. Blood was collected in wooden bowl until it was nearly full. Then, the hooded man laid down the bowl and the knife off-screen.

The man on the altar finally moved his head, staring towards the direction of his tormentor. Something struck Larry as familiar, but he couldn't place it. The singular man remained on screen for a few more seconds until the robed man came forth. However, the robe was barely done, giving the camera glimpses of khaki underneath. The dark figure grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled up the head of his victim. A sharp intake of breath was the only sound for a moment. Then, the chained man nodded reluctantly. Facing away from the camera, it appeared as though the robe was begin loosened, along with a belt? The sheet was pulled away, making the man shiver. Suddenly, a very sick feeling merged into Larry's stomach. "Turn it off! Stop the video!" Larry began to shout.

However, that did not stop Sal from seeing the initial movement and a pained expression across Travis's face. Sally felt very much like throwing up. Dizzy, he slumped down, barely able to process what just happened. Larry was anxiously pacing, unsure of how to react. Should he tell Sal about Travis's 'switch' to help explain this? Will Travis literally ever trust us again? Finally, Sal spoke up, "What the HELL was that? Was that really T-Travis? Whaa?"

"S-sal, I don't know if it is my right to explain this. This is up to Travis. Do you realize how much we invaded his privacy?"

Travis couldn't believe what he was hearing. _**That crack in the door really saved us, huh? Now you know who you can trust. Daddy will always welcome you back with honesty. These liars will keep on digging until you have nothing left. **_As much as he hated to admit it, the voice had a point. Larry had betrayed him is a very severe way. He had known Travis had been taped, but he found them and took them for his viewing pleasure. He felt the urge to go shower again. Self-loathing burned its way into every other emotion available to him. Travis stood in the opening of the door, wrapped in a towel. He needed clothes from Larry, but he never wanted to see the disgusted looks directed at him. It was his father after all. Larry had picked one of the more conservative ones though. Sally spotted Travis through the door.

In all of Sal's life, he had never wanted to disappear so badly. And that is saying a lot. Travis looked at Sal with such hurt and betrayal in his eyes. He might as well have been taking Sal's heart out himself. Larry quickly noticed how quiet Sal had become. Curious, Larry peaked out, only to find the most enraged eyes meet. He could have sworn for a second that they had been soft, but he couldn't tell anymore. Larry widen the door and grabbed Travis some fresh clothes. The clothes went from one shaking hand to another. Travis began to feel horribly uncomfortable, remembering his back was exposed. He turned away towards the bathroom, making the spectators remember that he was still freshly wounded.

Needless to say, when Travis got back into the room, things were a little bit tense. Sal and Larry's conversation died and an uncomfortable silence clung to them. Larry grabbed a bag from under his bed and rolled a joint. Travis gasped at him, mildly horrified. He had been taught to never even consider drugs. Larry lit it up nonchalantly and sucked in the thick smoke greedily. Sal sat down beside him, slipped his mask up, and held up his fingers for a hit. Travis was utterly puzzled. Who solved an awkward, tense moment with smoking a joint?

After multiple minutes of the joint going back and forth between Sal and Larry, Travis began to feel left out. God knows he could use something to help him relax. He sat down on the carpeted floor below them and held his fingers up, a silent plea. Larry resisted the urge to giggle and handed the poor boy the last few puffs of the joint. Within the next hour, the three boys giggled hysterically. After two hours, Sal had passed out on top of Travis, who was snoring. Larry, as softly as he could, (which by the way isn't very softly) unclipped Sally's mask and laid on the floor beside him. He knew how much Sal's skin will get irritated otherwise. Finally, Larry laid his head down and went into a fitful sleep.


	8. Reaching Out

Travis woke up to the feeling of a weight on his chest. Mmm warm. He snuggled the pillow into him, only the hear a snicker from another part of the room. His eyelids snapped open to find a dim room and cracked ceiling. Travis moved to sit up, but Sal blocked his motions. Then, Travis finally noticed the sleeping boy's mask was off. What stared back at him was a lined face with faded pink scars. His nose was gone, but Travis could easily see how Sally's face used to look. Heat raised into his cheeks while he took in the blue boy's face. Larry held back a giggle at the expression on the pink garbed male. He had never seen Travis look so soft, other than the time in the tree house. He hoped little dude and Trav would get over themselves and get together. The likelihood of that, though? Oof. Larry felt a mischievous grin pull at the corners of his lips. Maybe, with a small, itty-bit, cannot express the smallness of it, meddling, the two would finally confess and screw. Sal isn't like that, Larry's inner conscious chimed in, but Larry felt an urge to roll his eyes at himself. Of course his inner self would protest, the bitch. Travis finally blinked himself out of his distracted state. _Was Larry mouthing words to himself? Huh. Maybe he is still high._

Sally Face woke up screaming. Travis was by his side in an instant, trying to calm him down. "T-the d-dog k-killed y-you." Sal said through broken sobs, forgetting that both Larry and his mask existed.

Travis hooked a finger on his good hand under Sal's chin and leaned down to eye level. A single bright blue eye met two determined ones. A terrified look crossed Sally's face (heh). "WHERE IS MY MASK?!"

Larry took this opportune moment to snatch the mask and hand it to the blue-haired beauty. Shaky hands clipped back on Sal's protective layer. Travis moved forward again, but Sal wouldn't meet his eyes. "Sal, I don't care. You are beautiful. But, if you feel more comfortable with the mask on, then by all means keep it on. Just know, that it doesn't change how I think of you, o-okay" Finally realizing how embarrassing what he was saying was, his face bloomed into a nice rosy shade. Sally Face glanced up to Travis and nodded softly, almost to where Travis didn't catch it. "As much fun as this has been, I want breakfast." Larry bulldozed through the moment rather efficiently.

"This is your own goddamn house, Lar, go get yourself from breakfast." Sal quipped back.

Travis genuinely laughed, his head thrown back and his eyes shut. Sally Face tried to commit this moment to memory. Travis had rarely been like this, it was coming out more now, but still. Larry flipped the other two off and walked towards the door. However, while he was watching the two others, he forgot momentarily that the door existed. You can imagine his surprise when he full body slammed into the door and fell backwards onto his ass. Immediately, Travis burst into another fit of laughter. Sally Face hunched over as the couple laughed hysterically. With as much dignity as he could currently salvage, Larry got to his feet and left to make breakfast for the trio. Travis's giggled wiped of his face quickly and was replaced with a tired look.

"Sally Face, why don't you hate me? I have been terrible to you. I am vile, used, and annoying. I tormented you guys, but that doesn't even seem to fucking matter to you. How can you sleep next to a filthy homo who has major daddy problems? What did I do to deserve this? _**What is daddy going to do?**_" Travis's one hand clawed against the side of his head, the other ringing in pain.

Sally Face gently pushed away the fanged hand, hugging the boy into his shoulder. "Travis, you didn't want those things. You were a victim under threat, real threat. If you hadn't done what you did, who knows what you would have lost. If it is any consolation, I am a proud bisexual and Larry is unsure. As for the bullying, I didn't enjoy it, but I understand why you did it. You need to forgive yourself, because we have all forgiven you. Tell that demon in your head to go fuck itself gently with a chainsaw." Sally finished with a flurry of his hands.

Grinning, Travis quivered. Forgiven. He was forgiven. With a quick jumping movement, Travis pecked the cold, plastic mask that Sal wore. "T-thanks. F-fuck! Why did I do that? _**Why does he mess up everything? Can't even kiss a fag properly. You should leave his disgusting ass alone. You know who has been there." **_Then, Larry walked back in with eggos. "_**I can't believe you even talk to him. Send him back to daddy, I promise he will be properly educated there. You know you can't completely protect him here, right? Master has ways of sniffing him out." **_Travis cackled before slumping forward with his head in his hand.

Larry awkwardly set down an eggo in front of Travis and handed one to Sal. The silence was heavy. Sal was mostly confused and worried, while Larry was just uncomfortable. Chewing noises filled in the silence like a small child desperately trying to color. "We aren't ever taking you back, Trav." Sally Face said, his tone hard.

"O-okay."

"We mean it, blondie. You are part of the squad, bro."

"O-okay." This time quieter.

Finally, Larry looked up and caught on to the fact that Travis was closing off. His face had gone pale and he was curled into his chest. He waved Sally's attention over to it and made a flinging motion. "Hey, what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Sally whispered in response.

Larry rolled his eyes and sighed. "You guys suck."

Fuck, Travis seemed to have relapsed into another memory. His eyes were glassy as his hand frantically scratched at his arm, making red beads appear on his sleeve. Larry cussed and held apart Travis's arms. Grunting, Larry tried to contain the struggling boy. Small whimpers sounded across the room. Sounds of protest slowly faded into tear stained cheeks. "_**Why can't this bitch baby stop crying. All I ever hear from him is whining and tears. The whore should sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up.**_"

The second the words left Travis's mouth, he rung his hand away from Larry and wiped off the tears. He pushed Larry and snatched his eggo off the floor. Sally watched, boneless and worried, as the door slammed behind Trav. "Yo, dude, where is he gonna go?" Larry asked, wondering if they should follow after him.

Travis used the elevator to get to Todd's apartment. As awkward as he felt knocking on this door, he couldn't look at Larry and Sally. Small drops of blood dripped onto the floor from his old bandage. Travis grimaced at the fact that he might have to explain that. Todd, finally, opened his door, looking confused. "T-travis? Holy hell, what happened to you?" Todd opened up his door and motioned Travis forward.

"I, uh, got into a fight. I am sorry to disturb you today, but I could use some bandages." That's right Travis, you find some bull shit reason to come in here and disturb Todd.

"Hell of a fight. A regular fist fight doesn't cause you to lose a hand, dude." Todd sent him a pointed look and sat down at the kitchen table. "Come here, let me bandage it."

Travis, for the hundredth time in the past few days, flushed red and laid his arm across the glossy wood. A minuscule pool of blood began to collect faster as the bandage unwound from the sensitive skin. Todd tsked at the inflamed skin around the severed limb. He grabbed towels and ice packs. Travis hissed as a numbing chill settled around his sensitive skin, but also sighed in the mild relief he found from the cold. His wrist had been burning and itching, but the icy contrast made him light headed. "I am sorry to ask, but how did you obtain this particular injury? It doesn't look like a cut, but the bone does? The skin looks burnt."

Travis mumbled something under his breath about intelligent freak, but Todd chose not to to say anything. "I, well, I got this from the c-cult."


	9. Double-Edged Sword

Todd's eyes bugged out, almost comically. If there wasn't a serious undertone in their conversation, Travis would have laughed. "Who did this to you? Do you remember or were you drugged?"

"W-well, the main leader it seems. The minister." Travis tried to dance around the fact that daddy-dearest had permanently disfigured him, but Todd put it together fast. _**Of course he did, Trav, you made it way to obvious. **_"You mean your father did this to you?"

Travis lowered his eyes as far down as possible, a silent plea for Todd to stop. The orange-haired boy dropped it, afraid of upsetting his former bully. Quiet whines left Travis's lips as the ice pack was removed and replaced with white cotton pads. His nerves sang in waves as gauze was wrapped in an precise manner. It was weirdly efficient, like Todd had been forced to do this one too many times. Maybe Trav and he were more like each other than first thought. "Todd, I-I am sorry for how I have treated you. I had no right to call you those names. I am trying to be a better person and I will do anything to make it up to you."

Todd's eyebrows raised in surprise. To be fair, he had seen changes in the temperamental blond just in these few minutes of interaction. Each second that past made Travis's already minimal confidence shrink. "Alright, I'll give you a chance." He said, not nearly as begrudgingly as expected.

His heart leapt in exhilaration. He had a chance to be friend with Todd. Travis could start making amends with Sally's group of friends. "T-thank you." Travis shuddered at the sudden cold on his spine.

He glanced up, toward the kitchen, only the feel more cold. Suddenly, two red eyes emerged from the wall. Travis screamed, falling back in his chair and hitting the floor hard. He heard a crack. Dizziness made all the colors of his vision swim. Todd jumped up and lugged Travis over to the couch so he could lay down. Travis tried to lift head head, but nausea climbed up his throat and forced him to eject. Those poor Eggos ended up on the carpet, but Travis was useless in cleaning up. Mumbled apologizes swam from his tired lungs as he laid back down. Cursing Todd grabbed a bucket and cleaning supplies. He shot a quick text to Sal to come collect his boyfriend and set to work.

When the knock rang from Todd's door, Travis was still conscious. He felt a hell of a headache coming on, but that was about it. Sal walked in and had a few quick words with Todd before kneeling next to the golden boy. "Hey Trav, can we get you back to Larry's or do you want to go to mine?"

"T-take me to yours, please. I just want to be by myself for a bit."

Sal smiled gently at him and helped Travis stand up. Thanking Todd, they left for Sally's place. A few pained groans later they entered blue boy's apartment. "Oh, haha, I guess I have never really been in here." Travis giggled.

Sal bobbed and settled Trav down on his bed. The Puerto Rican sighed in relief and settled into the pillows. He sat against the wall and rested his chin on his knees. Sal moved his mask up and kissed the top of Trav's head softly. Travis stiffened, unsure of how to proceed. _Oh just go for it, fag. _Sal stepped away quickly, but was stopped by a fist grabbing his shirt. Sally Face tried to duck away, afraid of being hit, but his chin was lifted to meet the lips of Travis upon his. Sally Face felt his knees weaken in surprise as Travis softly pushed against him. The tan boy felt his insides light up in glee as Sal began to kiss back with his rough lips. Travis finally pulled away, his lungs looking for air. Sally's lips twitched into a grin, one that Travis could finally see. The blue-haired boy slipped off his mask, revealing bright red cheeks. Connecting their lips again, Travis threaded his hand into one of Sal's pony tails. Sal let out a small moan, making his entire face go bright red. "Oh?" Travis's eyebrow quirked.

Travis tugged his fistful of hair lightly, making Sal shiver. "T-travis, s-stop-," Travis immediately let go of Sal's hair and sat back, "You didn't let me finish, stop t-teasing me."

Laughing in relief, Travis took in the beautifully flushed face in front of him. He stole another brief kiss before moving down Sal's neck. A hand quickly found its way into blue hair, grasping at pieces. Soft groans left his scarred mouth while his hair was tugged. Travis grinned into his bluebird's neck and continued to work on the hickey he was creating. It was a rather fetching dark red. Sal moved sat on Trav's lap, putting his hands underneath the cursed pink shirt, He could feel Travis's soft skin, granted there were bumps and scars, but he felt wonderful to Sal. Travis giggled and pulled off his shirt. Sally's eyes widened while blood flowed to his face.

Travis grinned and wrapped his arms around Sal's waist. Bluebird sighed happily and kissed Travis's shoulder. Cold fingers touched Sally's skin as the slipped further up his shirt. "WAIT! Wait, stop. There is something I should tell you…" Sal protested.

Travis removed his hands instantly, afraid of upsetting his bluebird. "Whatever you tell me, I won't be upset."

"I-I'm t-trans. I have to wear a b-binder and a-a packer. I am not what you imagined." Sal began to shut down, preparing for rejection.

Travis wrapped his arms around Sal's smaller framed and hugged him to his bare chest. Sally Face buried his head into Travis's warm shoulder, breathing in his scent. "This doesn't change how I feel about you."

"A-and how do you feel about me?"

"...I have had a crush on you for a long time, Sal. Just getting to know you has been a fantasy of mine. I don't care about who you are externally. I just want to know you." Travis said, red-faced.

Sal's face was as bright as the sun, shining happily. He lifted his head to Travis and connected their lips. "Come on, let's go to sleep."

Travis settled back into the blankets, pulling Sally along with him. They laid together with Travis's arm snagged around the smaller boy's waist. Warmth enveloped the touched starved boys peacefully, quiet sighs of relaxed contentment.

When the alarm rang out in the morning, both boys quickly remembered that school was today. Travis groaned and swung up, removing the blanket. The two boys got ready sluggishly. Once they finally flounced down to the lobby, they waited by the mail slots for Larry.

"Huh, maybe Larry slept in." Sal wondered aloud.

Travis sighed, "Let's go look for him. He might still be asleep."

They marched to the elevator and headed down to Larry's floor. The door swung open easily and they entered Larry's room. Odd. It was chilly in there, like someone had turned the thermostat way down. The two looked all around the apartment, but no sign of either Larry or Lisa. "Maybe he already went to school, Sal. Let's just head there and see if we find him."

With more speed in their step, they quickly hiked their way to school. The mildly crumbling building appeared before them, but the yard was quiet. Travis's nerves began to sing with anxiety. Sally Face led the way as the started down a long hall of lockers. When they arrived at Larry's locker, only Ash and Todd were there to greet him.

"Have you guys seen Larry?" Travis asked, almost in a whisper.

"No, we were hoping he came with you. I needed to talk to him about a sculpture project." Ash said, quirking her eyebrow.

Sal pulled at one of his pigtails, anxiously. "If one of you guys hear from him in any way, text us all immediately. After school, we will search the apartments then the temple. We have to find him!" By the end, Sally was nearly in tears. Travis hugged Sal into his chest, trying to comfort the distraught boy. Internally, he was worrying if his father had anything to do with this. The school bell rung, signaling a stressful day of 'learning' ahead. As Travis and Sal went to first period together, Sally couldn't help but shoot Larry a text.

_Where r u?_

_Read 8:23_

By the final minutes of class, Sally was squirming to leave. Sal had never been this happy to hear the bell ring. The minutes seemed to crawl by as Sally impatiently waited at their group at the lockers. Travis could feel the nervous energy running off of Sally in nervous waves. He placed his arms around Sal's slim waist and kissed his forehead. After another minute, the rest of the ghost gang walked up. Together, they walked out of the school and towards the source of all their worries.

They had searched the entire building, but there was no sign of Larry. Sally directed the group towards the temple, but Travis pulled him away for a moment. "I cannot go back down there, you understand, right," Sal nodded, "So, I will go search both the treehouse and the woods behind it." Sal straightened up and began to protest, but Travis just began to speak louder, "I know it is dangerous, but so is going in that temple. This is something I have to do."

Trying to ignore both the hurt and understanding in his bluebird's eye, Travis pecked Sal's mask and turned away from him. "Call me if you find him." And with that, the golden boy walked out.

Travis clambered up to the treehouse. He began to trifle through the chest that he had once hidden in. He quickly found the object he was looking for, Larry's treasured leather jacket. He searched through all the pockets, hoping to find some hint as to what was going on. He heard something crinkle inside the coat. He flayed it open, cutting away the polyester lining with his trusty knife to find a small index card filled with Larry's messy scrawl.

_Goodbye, blondie_


End file.
